Description (as provided by the applicant): Worldwide problems due to influenza including the concern of an incipient pandemic, continuous economic loss from avian influenza, and the threat of bioterrorism and dual-use issues make this an important topic for present and future study. The purpose of this proposal is to provide funds to support travel awards for young scientists to present at the 6th Orthomyxoviruses Research Conference (affectionately termed the Young Flu meeting), which will be held outside Montreal, Canada September 19th - 22nd, 2012. The meeting provides a platform for young scientists to share their latest discoveries in orthomyxovirus research. The first five conferences were attended by young scientists from around the world and this year we expect around 150 attendees from a similarly diverse geography to join us in Montreal to exchange ideas, initiate collaborations, and foster relationships with senior scientists in the field. Since it is the intention that experimentalists present their own work, we encourage graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty to present. Senior scientists are encouraged to attend the meeting to participate in discussions and interact with other scientists, but not present. Although there are a number of meetings dedicated to influenza virus, this is the only meeting focused on young investigators making it unique. If successful, we will be able to provide financial support to one of our most important resources; our next generation of influenza virologists. Public Health Relevance: The 6th Orthomyxoviruses Research Conference (affectionately termed the Young Flu meeting) will be held at the Hotel Chateau Bromont in Bromont, Quebec, Canada (1 hour outside Montreal) September 19th - 22nd, 2012. The meeting is intended to provide a platform for young scientists around the world to share their latest discoveries in orthomyxovirus research. The first five conferences were held in Texel, The Netherlands, in November of 2001; Florham Park, New Jersey in August of 2003; Cambridge, England in July 2005; Woods Hole, Massachusetts in 2007; and Freiberg, Germany in 2009 and were attended by young scientists from Europe, the U.S., Russia, Japan, and many other parts of the world. This year we expect around 150 attendees from a similarly diverse geography to join us in Montreal to exchange ideas, initiate collaborations, and foster relationships with senio scientists in the field. Since it is the intention that experimentalists present their own work, we encourage graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty to present. Senior scientists are encouraged to attend the meeting to participate in discussions and interact with other scientists. We welcome abstracts covering all fields of orthomyxovirus research. Session topics include evolution and epidemiology, ecology and influenza in animals, structure and replication, avian-to-animal transmission, genetic manipulation of influenza including reverse genetics, immunology, and new approaches to vaccination, pathogenesis including virus host interactions and viral bacterial synergism, diagnostic approaches, use of antivirals, pandemic preparedness, and emerging fields of study. The conference will be held at an easily accessible but exclusive site providing an intense weekend of interaction and exchange of ideas. Worldwide problems due to influenza including the certainty of an incipient pandemic, continuous economic loss from avian influenza, and the threat of bioterrorism and dual-use issues make this an important topic for present and future study. The aging of the current leaders in the field of orthomyxoviruses speaks to the urgent need to recruit young scientists to the field of influenza virus research. The purpose of this proposal is to provide funds that will allow promising young investigators to interact with their peers and develop a commitment to this area of research.